


Just Wanna Have Fun!

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [3]
Category: Real People Fiction, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuddle times, Fluff, Gen, Happy times, Movie Night, all the egos are part cat, for once, nothing but fluff, sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: Friday night was always movie night for the Septic Egos. Nothing but pure fluff.





	Just Wanna Have Fun!

Friday night was always movie night for the Septic Egos.

It was an unspoken tradition that Mavin and Chase both started, Chase wanting to keep track of the latest hit movies and Mavin joining in out of curiosity. It wasn't long before the two Egos managed to drag Henrik and Robbie for the ride, Grayson following soon afterwards. At exactly 7:30 on Friday, after dinner and most people changed into night cloths, the group would gather in the living room and watch a movie, whether it was a silly cartoon (Chase's personal favorite) an action pact superhero film (Grayson always enjoyed those) some fantasy wonderland (Mavin always chose those) a serious drama (Henrik had a soft spot for them) or a horror spectacle (to Robbie's request, of course), the five would grab many bowls of popcorn, candy, and blankets before snuggling in for the night. 

It was Marvin that finally persuaded Jack to join them. 

The magical Ego practically begged for their creator to join them, and after a while, Jack didn't see why not. 

"YAY!" Marvin had pretty much screamed, running to tell the others the good news. Jack just smiled and shook his head, a small chuckle falling from his lips. This would be fun, he decided.

That night, Jack found himself in the biggest pile of human beings he's ever been in. A fuzzy blanket covered his shoulders and back, he himself sitting against the couch. Marvin laid near his feet like a cat, curling up next to Robbie who just grumbled pleasantly. Henrik laid on the couch above him, Chase half draping off next to him. Between the two of them, there were over a dozen pillows and blankets, most touching Jack in some way. To his right was Grayson, glasses on and out of his Jackaboy outfit, and next to Grayson was Jameson. They two had a bunch of blankets on them, Grayson's shoulder pressed comfortably to Jacks. Various popcorn bowls and candy were scattered around, Jack having a bowl of the delicious crack in his hands.

Overall, everything was great. 

Grayson was just about to start the movie, Finding Dory Jack found out, when a staticy sound filled the air. Jack turned to look, finding Anti in the corner. He looked slightly embarrassed, his own pillow clutched in his hands. Every once in a while he would twitch slightly, indicating he was either angry or nervous. 

Jack was pretty sure he wasn't angry.

Most of the other Egos had turned to look at the glitch by now, confused looks on their faces. 

"Can... can... I join... you guys?" he asked hesitantly, not making eye contact with anyone. 

Jack felt himself smile. "Sure, come sit," he patted to the spot next to himself, the only place where Anti could sit without sitting on someone else. Marvin, while looking hesitant at first, finally just shrugged and grinned, waving Anti over. 

"Common! We were about to start!" Marvin said excitedly, turning back to the screen and hitting play.

Anti slowly walked over, eyes darting around as if to spot for danger. The others just gave him a smile and invited him over one by one. Jack grabbed a spare blanket and handed it to the glitch as he sat down, still smiling.

Anti took the blanket with great care, still tense as he leaned against the couch next to Jack. He wrapped it around himself, knees pulled to his chest and hugging his pillow. His mismatched eyes glued to the screen as the movies opening credits started, bright with curiosity. 

"Dude," Jack heard Chase whisper loudly. "The kids made me watch this with them like, 12 times and you won't believe-"

"Shut up," immediately came from Henrik, Jack hearing the sound of the doctor slapping Chase's arm. 

"Ouch!" Chase whined, rubbing his arm.

Marvin and Grayson giggled slightly, Jameson only looking on with a fond expression. 

"Be quiet, you two," Jack said playfully. "Some of us want to enjoy the movie."

"He started it!" Chase whined again.

"I don't care, I'm ending it," Jack replied, leaving no room to argue. Chase grumbled unhappily, but stopped and glued his own eyes to the screen.

Throughout the movie, Jack could see Anti slowly relax, eventually coming to rest on Jack's other shoulder. Jack inwardly smiled, happy he could make the other Ego comfortable. 

It was nice, Jack decided, having all of them here. Even Anti, who usually tried to stay away from things like this seemed to enjoy himself. 

Jack could definitely see them all doing this again.

Jack smiled again, happy that his family was all together, happy that they were happy as well.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
